life of elena gilbert
by leila-loves-tvd
Summary: elena gilberts life after her parents death. reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Elena gilbert. She is the girl every girl wanted to be and the girl every boy wanted. Most people would even describe her as perfect. Because no one could find a single flaw on her. She has the perfect parents, the perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect everything. She is the most popular girl in Mystic Falls walked the halls with power. No one has a chance at winning miss mystic falls now that she is nominated. Did I also mention her boyfriend? Matt Donovan. Every girl in school wanted to be with him, almost as much as the boys wanted to be with elena. They are the perfect couple. They won homecoming queen and king which was no surprise to anyone. This year there is no doubt that they will win prom king and queen and homecoming once again. Matt is the captain and quarterback of the football team and elena is captain of the cheerleading team. Moving on to elena's friends. To be honest she was friends with everyone that was popular and cool enough to get into frat parties. But there are two friends that aren't just normal friends, they are her best friends. Her cheerleading sidekicks some would say. Bonnie and Caroline. They did almost everything together. They rule the school together. Some people are frightned by them and some are jelous. Everyone wanted to be like them be apart of there unbreakable bond but no one would dare. Anyone stupid to try to fails everytime. If anyone is on there bad side or even worse be their target they would be scared enough to move to a different school. She has everything. Absolutlely perfect.

May 23th 2009. No one will ever forget this day. It's the day elena's parents died. They were in car crash and elena was also involved. Apparently someone saved elena from the car crash but no one knows who. The doctors say it's a meracle. Elena's family were basically famous is Mystic Falls so everyone was affected by it. Even though elena was saved she was still ingured. She stayed in the hospital for about a week and rested in a wheelchair for for five days. The cast on her leg looked like the declaration of independence. Bonnie and caroline visited her everyday holding her hand while she cryed thinking about her parents. They would do everything they could to make her smile or even laugh. Some of the tears were caused by the pain of her inguries but most of them were grief. Matt would take care of her as well and made sure she knew that they were all there for her. Elena's brother jeremy spent a lot of time with her after the accident. He knows that elena could have died in the car crash so he is a thousand times more greatful to have her in his life than before. Elena was very protective of jeremy and conforted him as much as she could because he was feeling the same hurt she was. At night elena would be sitting on the couch with a blanket and some comfy pillows next to the firplace watching tv with jeremy and her head would lay on his lap and jeremy would make soothing circles on her head to relax her,give her a break from the tears. Then elena would do the same thing to him. There aunt Jenna was now there legal guardian. She would cry with them and do the best to get there minds off of the tragedy.

That summer the gilberts went on vacation to florida. They had a lot of family friends there and they all thought it would take there mind of the tragedy for at least a while. They had a blast it wasn't the best vacation they have had but not miserable. But that didn't take away the tears at night. Every night elena would break down and cry and write in her diary about it until she fell asleep. The next day she would wake up feeling fine and ready to go surfing with her cousin and have a good time. Then summer was over and they packed there bags and prepared for the hugs and kisses from there friends in Mystic Falls. They were driving back home and for some reason elena felt this feeling inside of her that her parents would be waiting there at the house and maybe it never even happened. But when they stepped inside and dropped there bags and jenna said "we're home!" she could feel the emptiness inside her and she knew…..it really did happen.

You would think elena wasn't ready to get back to her popularity and boyfriend and high school but she was. She covered her pain with smiles and perfume and and designer clothes. She knew that some people would think that nows there chance to replace her now that she is no longer the same person. Well they were wrong she is the same person exept 1,000 times more powerfull. Her ultimate goal was to not let people dig inside her head and find the pain and emptyness and she keeps locked up in a tiny black metal box in her head covered in chains and impossible to unlock. Everything she was is heightned now. She is back and stronger than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I stared aimlessly at the wall. Today is the first day of junior year. Everything that happens today would probably set the mood for the whole year. I will not allow anyone to look at her as the sad little girl who lost her parents. As well as the girl who lost her popularity and committed social suicide because of one tragic accident. I knew people were going to try their best to kick her off her high throne this year but she will watch them fail once again. I slowly got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked into my eyes and saw nothing but a broken girl who lost her parents to young. "Nothing a little makeup can't do", I whispered to myself with small grin on my face.

I opened my closet filled with designer clothes and Prada bags. I grabbed my cheerleading uniform and put it on. I remembered the time I was looking for a new cheerleading uniforms for the quad I tried my best to find the sluttiest one. It was like she was always finding ways to make people turn their heads when she walked down the hallway. I grabbed my Prada purse my mom gave me for my 14th birthday and looked in the mirror one last time. I had to admit I did a pretty good job covering that sad girl up with makeup and perfume. She short silky, straight, brunette hair volumized and gorgeous as always. It was as if the last 2 months never happened. She smiled and walked out of her room.

"Hey, breakfast is ready!", Jenna called from the kitchen. "I'll grab something later", I replied slamming the front door shut. Jenna stood there staring at the front door wondering how her sister did this every day. Sometimes Elena would shut her out to ignore the you have been through a lot conversation. And Jenna tried her best not to get on Elena's bad side. She didn't want Elena thinking that she was replacing her mom because that would really get her mad. Sometimes she would even act like a bitch to people. But honestly she didn't care it's not like she never acted that way before her parents died so why should she stop now?

I smiled as I saw Caroline and bonnie in their cheer uniforms waiting for me. "Hey!, what's up?" she said nonchalantly. "Hey!", they both replied. They all got into Elena's silver convertible her dad got her. Bonnie looked at her friend and sighed. "Um, Elena are you sure you're ready for sch- bonnie tried to finish but was interrupted when Elena turned up the volume of the radio. Bonnie knew what that meant so she just looked away and left her alone but she was still worried.

When they parked into the school driveway everyone turned their heads to the most popular girls in school. Elena noticed and smiled to herself while getting out of the car. Matt came up to her and immediately kissed her. Elena smiled as she pulled away. "What was that for?" she said half speaking half laughing. "Let's just say I missed you and I'm happy to have you as my hot cheerleading girlfriend", matt said sweetly and almost seductively. Elena smiled widely and blushed. The four of them walked to the front of the school and immediately all the popular girls where surrounding Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. But they were mostly trying to get close to Elena. The popular guys went up to Matt trying to get as close to Elena as they can get without Matt suspecting anything. Everyone was gushing over how flawless Elena looked. Caroline was always a little competitive with Elena. She would kill to be the center of attention and the queen B like Elena rather than be just a part of her group. But it was hard enough to be popular enough to be that close friends with her and she was lucky they were friends since 1st grade when everything was easier. So she just smiled and nodded her head to everything she said and laughed at every joke she said just like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallways of mystic falls high like I owned the place. (because I technically did) With bonnie and caroline besides me. Our hair bouncing perfectly behind us. our cheerleading uniforms causing heads to turn. And our designer bags making everybody jealous. We stopped by Erica. She was one of the people we tormented at school. "hey, Erica!", caroline said slurring her words teasingly. "what do you want?", Erica said annoyed and a little terrified. "ooh still wearing sweats to school I see?", I said laughing. Other people in the hallways started noticing and laughed with us. "I heard it helps her cover her love handles", bonnie said teasing her weight. "it's not my fault", Erica muttered. "oh right it's does pills you take",elena replied. "obviously not helping your acne", elena said. Now everyone was laughing. Now erica's eyes were tearing up while she looked at the people staring at her and laughing. "you can go shave your back hair now!", caroline side smiling. Erica ran out of the hallways as fast as she could. "nice one!", elena complimented caroline. "love handles, good one bonnie!", elena laughed.

They continued down the halls with some other popular girls. They were laughing and talking as they entered their history class. "you're late girls", mr. tanner said as they entered. "yes, but fashionably", elena said jokingly. The class laughed and I smiled as I took my seat next to my friends. was going on and on about something that happened in the 1800s while half the class drifted to sleep. I noticed whispers behind me. I turned around as someone tapped me on the shoulder. "this is from noel", one of elena's guy friends ethan said as he handed her a note. I opened the note and read it. _Did I ever mention how I love a girl in uniform?- noel. _ I rolled my eyes pretending to not care and crumbled the paper in front of him. Although the note made me smirk a little, I have a boyfriend who happens to be the hottest guy in school im not going to ruin that by opening my legs to some guy who has a crush on me like all the other boys in school. Noel smiled as she read it and his smile quickly faded as she crumbled the paper. Then elena smiled and thought of a devious idea.I took a pencil and added "how about date" to the note then I tossed the note on erica's desk . I smiled widely and turned around. Caroline and bonnie started giggling as they noticed.

After class a couple of other friends and I were talking and laughing as we walked out of class. I spotted matt with his friends including noel talking in the middle of the hallway. The girls and I decided to walk up them but we stopped when we saw Erica approaching noel. "hi", Erica said. "um hey?", noel said wondering why the most unpopular girl in school was talking to him. "can I help you with something", noel asked impatiently. "oh yea I wanted to talk to you about that note you sent me during class", Erica said smiling a little since that was probably the only time in her life someone ever complimented her. "well you know I'm really flattered and all even though I was confused because im not wearing a uniform and I would really like to go on a date with you", Erica babbled nervously shaking and sweating under her baggy sweats. Everyone including the girls and I started giggling. " look I don't know what your talking about and I definetly would not in a million years ask **you **to go on a date with me", noel said. Everyone bursted out laughing at Erica. Erica started panicking and became nauseous she ran into the boys bathroom by accident and threw up. We all started laughing even harder. " have I ever told you how much I love you?", caroline laughed. I smiled and laughed even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was on the field next to the school. The sun was out and so were our pom poms. Everyone was surrounding Elena as they gossiped and talked about the funny incident that happen not so long ago today. As I was stretching the guys on the football team were checking us out as always. I slowly and seductively fell into a split and winked at the guys checking me out. Just because I had a boyfriend didn't mean I couldn't have some fun. I stood up ,flipped my gorgeous hair to the side, and clapped my hands together getting everybody's attention.

"Ok, ladies!, why don't we start with the star hurdler routine?",

That routine was probably one of the sluttiest routines they have practiced at cheer camp but no one could deny it would win us a trophy for the school and plus Elena didn't want anyone. Including the football team, to forget how flexible she could be. She laughed thinking about her witty comment in her head.

While doing the routine everyone in the field were watching us even the coaches. Everyone had their eyes on Elena since she was in front. Most people were paying attention to Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. We moved to the rhythm of the music playing in the background. The three of us twirled around revealing our spanks underneath our skirts. As we leaned down and slowly slid down our legs seductively everyone watching us were practically drooling. The three of us came back up our boobs, or double d's some guys would call them, popped out of our top. We then popped out or hip to the side our left leg standing out to the side. I smiled at the attention we were getting. We ended the routine with the three of us turning around to the side and finishing off with an impressive split. I looked over to the side where everyone was watching and smiled. Some of the other girls who were working hard in the background were frustrated that no one was paying attention to them. But honestly Elena and her cheerleading sidekicks some would call them didn't care.

After practice was over and the popular girls and I were done talking/ flirting with some of the boys I walked up to matt quickly.

"Quite a show you pulled off out there, the guys and I were impressed", Matt said impressed.

"Yea I could tell by the way you guys were drooling and staring", Elena said giggling.

Matt laughed. "Ok, well I gotta go catch up with guys and the girls are waiting for you so I'll see you later?"

"Yea", she said smiling. They both kissed. Elena let the kiss get deeper and slowly pulled away walking away seductively leaving him speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Where you sat in the school cafeteria was crucial to your social status. Of course everyone who sat with Elena had nothing to worry about. Unless Elena one day decides to kick someone out and make a new friend. She has a done that a couple of times. Some of the people who got kicked out ended up sitting with the loners/losers. Like Rebekah one of Elena's enemies. And some of them were lucky enough to come crawling back to Elena's clique.

Elena's lunch table is the cheerleading squad and a couple of other girls that were popular enough to sit there. Also, her boyfriend Matt of course and Matt's friends from the football team like Tyler. Jeremy also sat at the table being friends with some of the guys.

It was time for lunch at Mystic High. Everyone tried to get a seat as close to Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline as possible.

Matt was about to take his seat between Tyler and Elena when someone quickly sat before him.

"Are you lost?", Matt asked confused.

"C'mon why don't you ever ask Jason to move?", he answered referring to one of Tyler and Matt's close friend.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends' coin slot.", Jason quipped.

The guy got up from the seat and walked away while Elena and the girls laughed. The table erupted into 500 different conversations as the guys talked about well guy stuff and the girls talked about girl stuff.

"Where did you get that bag Elena?", one of the girls asked.

"Oh, I got it at that Prada store a long time ago", she answered not wanted to tell the real story of how her mom got for her in New York because the last thing she wanted to talk about was her parents.

Elena ate her salad taking out the croutons being careful to not eat anything fattening, while gossiping with the girls.

"Did you see what she was wearing today?!", Caroline said dramatically while she held out her phone to everyone showing the picture.

"That's hideous", Elena agreed.

"Hey", Matt interrupted giving Elena a kiss.

"Hey!", Elena said softly while smiling at him.

Bonnie pretended to swoon jokingly as the table laughed. Elena smiled and Bonnie.

The other people in the cafeteria watched in jealously as the "cool" people laughed and looked like they were having the time of their lives. Caroline was telling Elena a joke about one of the unpopular girls and as soon as it left Caroline mouth everyone started laughing and Elena leaned back laughing with her fork waving in the air. Although Caroline had a jealousy problem with Elena they both got along pretty well.


End file.
